Save Me from Me
by nukii
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a problem, she needs to get help, but does she want the help? How can a heartless boy help a hopless girl?rnREAD WARNNINGS ED


**A/N:** Warning of Eading Disorders, and I have changed it around...a lot...so sorry guys but its gonna be better this way D

Chapter 1

"Honey come on you have to eat!" she head her mother yell up the stairs as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"I don't have time mum, I'll eat on the train promise." Ginny yelled back as she walked over to her wobbly desk and picked up the lotion that lay there. She squeezed the creamy substance out onto her hand, and then she smeared it on her hands, up her arm to her elbow and all the way up to her shoulder then repeated the same action with the other arm. "Uggh" she sight in frustration at how dry her skin had gotten every since she got home.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, and then opened her door. "Come on we are going to be late! I bet Harry and Hermione are already waiting for us!"

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." she said and then turned her back to him, and put her bottle of lotion into her bag and hauled it over her shoulder, she was a bit to weak for the weight that it put on her body. "Ouch." she said to her self.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled once more.

"I'm coming god damn it you bloody ignorant pig!" and she stormed out of her room with her trunk following behind her. As she got to the bottom of the stairs Ron shoved a sandwich in her hands.

"Mum said for you to eat this when you get on the train." he said and just walked away from her out the door and into the rented Ministry car.

"Bloody prick!" she said after him, but he did not hear her because he was already in the car looking out the window towards her giving her looks that meant _hurry up_. Instead of hurrying she smiled and walked slowly out the door, locked it and then started towards the car in slow small steps.

When she finally came to the car she opened the door and put her bag on her seat and made her way to the trunk of the car, and struggled with her trunk to get it into the cars trunk, and just because Ron hadn't come out to help her she again started at a slow pace towards the door she left open, and slowly got in and then turned her head and gave him a big smile, just to finish pissing him off. "Let's go!" he said to the driver as he kept his eyes on Ginny.

Soon they arrived at the station and Ron ditched Ginny before they even got to the right boarding area. She shook her head as she looked down at her feet. She had regretted coming home ever since Ron decided that Hermione and Harry were more important to him then his own sister was. She let out a sigh and thought back to the first day back from Hogwarts ready for the summer vacation.

_"Ginny get out of my way." Ron said as he pushed her to the side, scrapping her smooth skin on the brick wall. _

_"What is your problem Ron?" she yelled as she started up the stairs after him._

_"You where in my way." he said with a rotten spoiled voice._

_"Fuck you!" she said angrily and then ran to her room and slammed the door shut. _

_Hours later she received an owl, from her former close friends telling her what finally had been bothering them about her, and the thing was that it was the stupidest thing Ginny had ever heard, and now she didn't even care. For two weeks she had been miserable, thinking of what she had done wrong with Jess, and Cassie, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She spent the next two days in her room looking through her magazines and wishing she was different, and maybe things wouldn't have been in her life the way they were. To add to her already shitty summer beginning her parents started to hound her about everything she did that wasn't lady like. "Ginny don't eat so much you look like you're a pig eating like that." her mother said as she watched Ginny eating. _

_She just threw her spoon down and left the room and locked her self in her room for two straight days, she managed to get around there by going to the bathroom that was joint with her bedroom, and drank the faucet water, and did her business the usually way._

Ginny shivered as she remembered her summer and walked through the barrier and as soon as she was on the other side, she smirked at the thought of being away from her parents for the whole time, and she had decided that she wasn't coming home for any of the holidays, and hopped that if she worked her butt off she would get her scholarship and she would be off away from her family.

She dragged her trunk into the train and found a compartment at the front of the train happily knowing that the golden trio would take one in the back, and also knowing that no one really wanted to sit in the front of the train anyways, so she would get it all to her self, at least that's what she was hopping for.

Just as she settled in she lay down on the compartment bench and feel asleep, she hadn't gotten much sleep the other night and she was tired as hell lately.

As he entered the compartment trying to get away from everyone, he had hopped that he would have the compartment to himself. When he entered, his grey eyes swept over her thin body, as she lay there with her eyes closed and moving underneath hear eyelids, and he knew she was dreaming of something. He continued to watch her, as her small chest rose up and down in a slow smooth rhythm.

His eyes had just made their way back to her pale face, as her eyes fluttered open, for a second she looked at peace still with her eyes glazed over from sleep, but when she realized who was in the compartment with her she sat right up and stared back at him.

"Well, well, little weasel you sure have changed over the summer." he said as he looked her up and down once more.

"And you're still the same ignorant bastard you were last year." she said and smirked. No not this year would she let him bother her the way he had for the past couple of years.

"My, my you sure have got a tongue there." he said and smirked, and she rolled her eyes at him and looked out the window.

As she kept her eyes out the window at the bushes that zoomed by them as the train picked up even more speed, Draco kept his eyes on her, not knowing what it was that had made her look darker, like she had some deep secret she was determined not to let it out, and that alone made him want to know what it was.

"Take a fucking picture it lasts longer." she spat at him, and that's when it really did hit him that she had changed, the old little helpless weasel wouldn't have said something like that to him, and yet here she was sitting there, with a mystery about her that Draco could feel in his blood, and suddenly he longed to know what it was.

Draco took his eyes off of her and they traveled around the little compartment to see if he could find a clue of what she was hiding around her, but just as he had thought he found nothing. He would just have to torture her until she spat it out her self.

As Ginny kept her eyes out the window she could feel Draco looking at her, but she tried to ignore it, yet something deep down was telling her to keep her distance from him this year, as far as she could get, so she inched closer to the window and saw that the bushes were getting easier to see as the train started to slow down its fast rhythm.

"WE ARE HERE!" some one yelled from the hall, and Draco smirked at Ginny as she turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked as she saw something in his eyes that she didn't want to see.

"You're not dressed in your uniform." he pointed out.

"No shit." she said as she picked up her back pack, and that uneasy feeling washed over her again and she fell back onto the bench.

"Are we a little weak weasel?" Draco mocked.

Ginny ignored him and stood up slowly and dragged her trunk out after her. As she stepped off the train and started towards a carriage that would bring her up to the castle, Hermione ran to her. "Ginny where have you been?" she asked in a concerned voice as her eyes scanned Ginny's body.

"Oh…uhh I was tired so I was in one of the front compartments sleeping." she answered as she tried to cover her self up from Hermione's praying eyes.

"Well come on then let's go Harry and Ron found us a carriage." she said and helped Ginny with her trunk.

Ginny smiled for once feeling like she had some one to turn to when she needed too. "Thank you Hermione." Ginny said as she looked over at her friend.

"Oh Ginny don't be silly, that's what friends are for." Hermione answered.

Draco stood at the exit of the train with his trunk on the ground in front of him. His eyes were glued to the little display Ginny and Hermione were putting up, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the youngest Weasley, as he saw the surprise in her eyes, when Granger helped her with her trunk, as if no one ever helped her out like that.

He shook his head at his stupidity and picked up his trunk and walked towards a carriage him self. "Over here Draco." Pansy yelled as she stood just out side one. "Hurry before those two big lugs follow us."

Draco glanced at her and saw Zabini behind her, smirking, and Draco knew what a smirking Zabini meant, he smirked back at him and made his way towards them.

The ride to the castle was bumpy but not too long where it could make you sea sick. As all the carriages stopped in font of the castle all the students started to get out, and took their belongings with them.

"Uhhh…I'm not feeling well. So I'll just go up to my room and get some more rest. I didn't get much sleep last night." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Did you eat on the train?" Ron asked.

"Uhh yeah I ate that sandwich mum made for me." She answered with her eyes to the ground, "I'll see you guy's tomorrow." and with a last smile to them she was off into the other direction of the castle.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she ran after her. "Secret." she said into Ginny's ear.

"Huh?" she asked, as a breeze of cold air washed over them.

"Password." Hermione said smiling, as she put a hand on Ginny's hand shoving a piece of paper in her hand. "Whooa Ginny you're freezing, do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"No I'm okay, you go on ahead and have a good meal." she smiled and went up the stairs with her trunk following behind her.

As she walked up the stairs a pair of grey eyes watched her leave with curiosity, and a pair of brown eyes watched her in worry.

Hermione saw how Draco had been looking at her and she made her way over to him. While Draco's eyes were still on Ginny, Hermione glanced around her and notice no one was looking, and she pushed him into a dark corner. "Draco Malfoy if you go anywhere near her I swear I will kill you."

"Near who Hermione dear?" he asked smirking in the dark.

"You know very well who I'm talking about!" she said and then walked away leaving him standing there by himself.

During their 6th year Dumbledore put them together in a project that took up a lot of their free time, and they spent a lot of time together, and during the summer even more, since they both stayed at Hogwarts for at least three extra weeks. During that time they bonded and became friends and realized how much their where alike, yet there where not attractions between them, they both saw each other as almost brother and sister. They kept it a secret because Dumbledore made sure that no one found out what they had been working on all this time.

As Draco stood there in the dark his mind clicked. _"She knows something." _Draco thought to him self, with a smirk stitched to his face he came out of the dark corner, and went into the Dinning room.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked him as Draco sat down next to him, his eyes now fixed on Hermione.

"The usual" Draco answered, knowing that Zabini would assume he was with some girl in a dark corner, which he had been, just not doing what he was know best to do.

He tuned everyone out, as his mind began to try and crack Ginny Weasley's secret.

Half way through the meal, Hermione's stomach did a weird launch, and it felt like it feel down to the ground. "Ron, Harry," she said as she looked at them. "I'm going to go check on Ginny…I'll see you later." she added to Ron.

"Oh Hermione it's just Ginny, she's been acting all weird since she got back from Hogwarts last year, I hardly saw her at meals, in fact I doubt I've seen her all in together more then one day." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley she is your sister, that doesn't make her _just_ _Ginny_." Hermione said angrily.

"But she—"

"No Ron! How can you be so freaking stupid you dumb twit! I don't even know why I still bother with you." and before she knew what she had said she couldn't take it back, but she knew she was right about what she said…at least half of it, so she stomped off.

Draco saw this and smirked and seconds after she left the Dinning room he followed her.

"Something's wrong with her." Draco said as he caught up with Hermione.

"Who?" she asked baffled.

"Weasley." he answered her.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Hermione asked even more baffled.

"You see this is what is wrong with you, and why we had to stay those extra three weeks in this bloody place." he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, and put all her weight on one leg.

"You heard me missy!" he said staring right back at her. "You know something is wrong, but you don't want to admit it, because you are in your world of hope for everyone to realize what they are doing is wrong. Wake up Hermione you are smarter then this." he said and walked away leaving her insulted and even more worried.


End file.
